Futuros cambios ¡He vuelto!
by GermanTheWriter
Summary: Os contare los futuros cambios que se haran a mis fics actuales y futuros, tambien la actualizacion de mi perfil. Leed esto, os informara de lo que tengo planeado hacer.


**Buenas! Soy German, también conocido como Forever pendejo. Y no, esto no es un fic, relajad vuestras ansias :v Simplemente, ahora que mi vuelta al fandom de RIO (Ojo, de Rio, porque si he estado escribiendo en el fandom de HTTYD) me gustaría actualizarlo todo, y como son unos cambios algo bruscos, me gustaría informaros de ello, ahí vamos.**

 **En primer lugar, mi perfil será actualizado, con mis futuras historias, mi historia, saga, hobbies… etc. Lo típico de un perfil. Pondré saga principal, song fics, one-shots… Bueno, que si, lo entendéis xD.**

* * *

 **TODAS mis historias van a ser modificadas/rehechas:**

* * *

 **Rio: ¡Bienvenido a Rio de Janeiro!**

Todos los capítulos serán modificados, en mayor o menor medida, algunos simplemente tendrán una corrección de errores ortográficos, mientras que otros cambiaran el capitulo entero. El nombre de la historia cambiara a otro mejor, y el pequeño resumen de esta también. Otra cosa, Iris permanecerá en el fic, pero solo como una amiga medio intima. Respecto a Esmeralda, se mencionara como amiga de la poca infancia que recuerda Blu, pero nada mas, aparecerá mas adelante.

* * *

 **Rio: Felicidad y soledad.**

Esta historia será BORRADA. Considero que fue una idea muy precipitada. Solo os diré algo, soñé con esto y al día siguiente publique el primer capítulo, imaginad xD. Tiene muchísimos errores lógicos, ortográficos, aparte, la narración es muy rápida y exagerada xD. En resumen, será borrada, peeeero la volveré a hacer pasado un tiempo, con nuevo nombre y sumary.

* * *

 **Cannibal**

Una historia a la que le tengo mucho aprecio. No cambiare nada en especial, mejorare los diálogos y mejorare también las escenas grotescas y el gore. También quitare el tráiler final del supuesto "Cannibal 2" ya que, tengo planeado escribirlo, pero tengo que encontrar una buena manera de continuarla.

* * *

 **A primera vista**

Otro fic con bastante cariño. En este caso si que cambiara bastante. Ampliare un poco el fic, para que no sea follar literalmente al primer día xD. Mantendré el dimorfismo sexual para mantener un lemmon entretenido y con mas posibilidades, y, si queréis que meta alguna acción sexual/postura/cualquier cosa dejádmelo en la caja de reviews.

* * *

 **Un sentimiento eterno**

Otra historia soñada! Si señor, aunque solo soñé una parte en la que Blu abandonaba Rio por la infidelidad de su novia Perla. Cambiaran bastante los primeros capítulos, y, también, los lugares, nombres y Ocs, reduciéndolos considerablemente. Mejorare los 2 primeros capítulos, para no hacer una narración tan corta y rápida. (Gracias a los que me lo comentaron) Y, ojo, porque el rating de esta historia lo decidiréis vosotros. Tendra Gore 100%, pero, si queréis porno del duro (:v) dependerá de vosotros si queréis o no la historia en rating M. Las secuelas serán eliminadas. No veo necesario una secuela de este tipo de fic. Aun así, me lo pensare.

* * *

También, muchos de mis one-shots los he eliminado, ya que me parecían muy ilógicos e incoherentes.

* * *

Y lo que será mas importante es esto:

Hare una cosa, y es que me centrare en mi saga principal, en este caso seria Bienvenido a Rio de Janeiro (como ya sabéis, el nombre cambiara) en cuanto acabe esta historia, publicare un one-shot/song-fic y me centrare en la secuela. Al acabar la secuela puedo hacer 2 cosas:

1- One-shot/Song-fic medio-largo.

2- Fic de duración corta o media.

En resumen, cada fic terminado publicare un one-shot, y cada dos terminados publicare otra historia o un one-shot largo.

* * *

Creo que eso es todo! Por supuesto, cabe mencionar que en fechas especiales de navidad, san valentin, cualquiera, tendréis un one-shot/fic especial, ignorando la regla antes mencionada solo por esas fechas.

Gracias por haber leído esto. Empezare a mejorar Bienvenido a Rio de Janeiro pronto. Comentare en el sumary lo que he hecho en el capitulo concreto, por ejemplo:

"Sumary del fic." CAMBIOS MINIMOS EN EL CAPITULO 1

"Sumary del fic." CAPITULO 6 COMPLETAMENTE RE-HECHO.

Eso, con todas mis historias actuales. El perfil estará actualizado en teoría para mañana o el domingo.

* * *

 **Ahora si, gracias por leer! Raquel y yo os enviamos un abrazo! Si queréis que haga cualquier cosa, ya sabéis donde dejarlo.**

 **Eso es todo, bye!**

 **Si algún fan de HTTYD esta leyendo esto, no te preocupes, el próximo capitulo de Pensamientos esta en ello, pero después de ese, abandonare un tiempo el fandom de HTTYD.**


End file.
